This invention is directed to an improved magnetic head suspension for use with dynamic magnetic storage apparatus. More particularly, it is directed to a magnetic head suspension assembly that has certain structural improvements to increase the dynamic performance of the head suspension as a whole.
Conventionally available magnetic head suspension assemblies, used for radially accessing different concentric circular data tracks of a rotating magnetic disk, are subject to different forces causing the suspension to pitch about a first axis and roll about a second axis orthogonal to the first axis. The present invention is designed to reduce or minimize the effects of these forces as applied to a head suspension assembly. By forming so-called reverse rails or flanges on the load beam (that is, forming the reinforcing flanges to be directed toward the side of the load beam on which the magnetic head is mounted, rather than toward the opposite side of the load beam, as has been previously been conventional), together with other innovative design improvements, the static and especially the dynamic performance capability of the assembly can be greatly improved. In certain circumstances, as will be further described herein, the innovative design improvements of the present invention provide performance advantages, even when the load beam is formed with rails or flanges which project away from the side of the load beam to which the head is mounted. Additionally, the overall spacing of the disks can be substantially reduced.